


Innocent Until Proven Guilty

by Purpletears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time, First gay experience, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, implied office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpletears/pseuds/Purpletears
Summary: Everybody in the office is fucking, so why is it that the only people that are accused of it are completely innocent? You know what they say, everybody is 'Innocent until proven guilty'





	Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Honestly, after two years of working together, Jean’s surprised it hasn’t come up sooner.

“Did you know,” Eren says in a breeze as he sits down with his lunch, flipping his tie over his shoulder because his mother will kill him if she has to get out another stain, “everyone thinks we’re sleeping together?”

Jean doesn’t even blink as he swallows his mouthful. “You don’t say.”

“Like, just because we always hang out and stuff.” Eren looks genuinely amazed like they were discussing life on Mars, or how Eren’s supervisor is fucking his-which, for the record, they have never once discussed-, not the possibility of the pair of them having sex. “And sometimes we come into work together?”

“People who work here are strange,” Jean says, busying himself with a sip of soda to cover his amusement at making the understatement of the year. Just yesterday he’d caught that Mikasa making a sales pitch under her supervisor’s desk, but he’s not about to tell Eren that, “Do they not recall how we used to fight all the time when we were trainees?”

The thing about Eren is that, while he’s competent at nearly everything that involves public relations, he’s stupidly naive. Eren could probably walk in on his supervisor with his unflattering pre-orgasm face and his hand fisted in ahead of sleek black hair that bobs up and down in his lap and thinks Jean’s supervisor had just dropped his phone or something.

Obviously, Eren must be a virgin. At twenty-two. Jean pities him for it sometimes, then remembers how traumatized he gets daily and thinks that Eren’s oblivion is the better end of the deal. Though he doesn’t think he could go back to being a virgin again, even if his only experience has been with girls.

Something he’s learned working in this office is that he’s been missing out. At least, with as often as the other guys hook up around here, Jean would think that having sex brought peace to the world, or at the very least earned them a promotion. But apparently, they just do it because it feels good– and because they’re a group of decadent heathens– which just leaves Jean wondering.

Objectively, he studies Eren as the other lists all the things the pair of them do together that are not questionable, like share a bed. Eren would be a good choice for his first male experience, Jean thinks. He’s naive but passionate. Jean has faith that once Eren realizes what’s going on, he’d be really into it and excitable. And, well, he’s gorgeous, but so is everybody who works here. Jean is pretty sure that’s one of the main hiring criteria.

Eren has a nice mouth, too, even when it’s running non-stop. Jean bets Eren would be loud in bed, unabashedly telling him everything that feels good and asking for more. Thinking about that has Jean twitch a little, which makes Eren stop talking mid-word, and Jean’s only a little paranoid that he’s been caught perving since Eren wouldn’t know a leer if everyone’s eyes were locked on his crotch.

“Are you okay?” Eren asks suddenly. “You just made a weird movement.”

Observant fucker. “Just got a chill,” Jean replies.

Anyone else in this company would have raised an eyebrow, but Eren just frowns. “Are you coming down with something? Levi keeps the office at a low temperature. You’d think he’d be cold as fuck since he’s, like, five feet tall.”

Jean snorts. Making short jokes about his supervisor is one of his favorite things to do at work, and everyone does it. “I know, right?”

“You should call in sick tomorrow,” Eren tells him, and Jean gets an idea. “I’ll call in, too, and come take care of you.”

Because that won’t be obvious at all. “Okay,” Jean agrees, trying to look a little miserable. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Eren flashes a grin. “I’ll have my mom whip up some chicken soup this afternoon. After spending a whole day in bed with me, you should be good as new.”

Jean prides himself on not banging his head on the table. Because everything about his and Eren’s relationship screamed normal. 

* * *

“I don’t feel well,” Jean says, hanging pitifully in Levi’s doorway. “Is it okay if I stay home tomorrow?”

“What’s wrong?” Levi asks, looking up from his mountain of paperwork because sometimes he gives a shit, or more likely he just doesn’t want to take his phone calls.

“Yeah, probably just a bug,” Jean replies. “It’s going around, you know.”

Levi makes a noncommittal noise. “Get some rest and feel better.”

“Thanks,” Jean replies, bidding his supervisor goodnight before meeting Eren at their usual spot by the water fountain. “I’ve got the day off.”

“Sweet!” Eren exclaims. “I told Erwin that I have something important to do tomorrow and he just nodded and waved me off. I didn’t even have to lie!”

Jean just smiles, because Eren thinks that taking care of him is important. “Are you staying over again, then?”

“You say that like I’m over all the time.” Eren laughs, and Jean just shakes his head because it’s true, even during the workweek. “I’ll stop home to get the soup and then come over, okay?”

“Sure,” Jean says, and Eren slings an arm around him as they walk across campus, paying no mind to the other employees who smile and whisper to their colleagues about how cute of a couple ‘Jeren’ are.

Nope. Not obvious at all. 

* * *

At twenty-one years old, Jean doesn’t have to lie to his mom anymore, but in this instance, he looks at it as protecting her from the dirty truth. And he needs to keep her from waking them up in the morning.

When he tells her that he thinks he’s getting sick and Eren is coming over with soup, she just blinks. “Whatever makes you happy, dear,” is all she says, and Jean retreats to his room, loosening his tie and arranging his limbs on his bed in the way that he thinks looks the sexiest.

Of course, his effort is wasted as Eren barrels through his door a few hours later wearing track pants and a giant T-shirt that couldn’t be tighter than it already was, his hair stuffed up in a baseball cap while carting a large, sloshing container in both hands.

Jean feels guilty for a half a second, because Eren really does think he’s sick and went through all of this trouble for him, but then Eren’s muttering “You have to be burning up, let’s get you out of those hot clothes” and straddling Jean’s lap to strip him, and then the only thing Jean feels is– ironically– heat coursing throughout his entire body.

He watches Eren as the other man whips off Jean’s tie and pops open the buttons on his work shirt with practiced ease. There’s nothing nervous or fumbling about his motions, and somehow that turns Jean on even more. He feels his eyelids heavy with lust as Eren’s fingers scatter down his chest and almost laughs. Only Eren Jaeger would be able to seduce someone without intending to.

Jean gets a little worried when Eren unfastens his belt, but Eren probably wouldn’t think anything of it if Jean’s erection smacked him in the nose. It’s not nearly to that point yet, because Jean isn’t sixteen anymore and can control his hormones, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking about Eren’s face being above his crotch for reason other than pulling off his pants.

“There,” Eren says, crawling off of him enough to perch on the edge of his bed. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” Jean replies, narrowly avoiding making carnivore puns in his head.

All guilt aside, it’s nice to be doted on, Eren’s hand on the back of his head holding him up as he shovels spoonfuls of soup into Jean’s open mouth. There’s nothing graceful about it and he keeps making a mess, rushing to clean it up and Jean finds comfort in the sudden anxiety, like Eren’s mistake is going to make Jean develop pneumonia or something. His dedication is his most admirable feature and right now it’s focused wholly on Jean, the realization making Jean’s heart thump.

Suddenly Jean thinks he may have gotten himself in way over his head here because it’s not just about getting Eren into bed (well, for sexual purposes) anymore. Jean may be in love with the idiot.

Then a drop of warm soup hits Jean’s collarbone and this time Eren doesn’t bother with a towel, dipping his head to catch it with his mouth, and Jean’s eyes feel like they could pop out of his head. It’s just a brief second of Eren’s lips to his skin, a quick flick of his tongue to lick up the soup, but it’s enough to send Jean’s body up in flames and all he can do is gape at Eren as he lifts his head back up.

“Sorry, I’m bad at this,” Eren says, with absolutely no implication that he means anything other than feeding another person, and Jean kind of wants to just kiss him to put them both out of their misery. “Are you still hot?”

“You have no idea,” Jean answers, his voice lower than normal.

Eren frowns sympathetically. “Giving you soup probably wasn’t the best idea, huh?”

“It was delicious,” Jean tells him, reaching for his hand as he pulls it away, and Eren gradually looks less disappointed in himself as they lace their fingers together, “Carla didn’t have to make it.”

“Are you tired now?” Eren asks, and Jean realizes that’s what he thinks Jean’s heavy eyelids are for. “Shall we take a nap?”

We. “Yeah,” Jean answers, nodding and starting to slip under the covers until Eren halts him and takes over. He ends up tangling Jean’s legs in the sheets and losing half of the covers, but Jean hasn’t been tucked in since he was a child and whatever these feelings are that have been developing all evening just soar even more at the gesture.

Eren gets in next to him and a chill course up Jean’s spine when their arms bump. Naturally, Eren notices that and looks at him in concern. “Cold now?”

Jean nods, remembering that Eren can’t see him in the dark and turns to face him, but Eren’s already reached for him. He settles neatly in Eren’s arms, breathing in his faint cologne mixed with whatever fabric softener his mom uses, and shivers even more.

“Okay, okay,” Eren’s saying, speaking entirely too close to Jean’s ear and Jean squirms in his hold. “God, Jean, this is progressing quickly.”

Jean wishes it would progress quicker. He may be able to control himself, but he is only a man and being this close is driving him crazy. He fists Eren’s shirt without meaning to, though he’s sure Eren just takes it as a testament to how awful he feels. “I need to tell you something,” he finds himself saying.

“Mm?” Eren asks, not even pulling back as he clutches onto Jean like he’s a human body pillow under the pretense of sharing his body heat.

“I’m not sick.”

Eren doesn’t say anything at first, and when he does, Jean thinks he had to have misheard. “I know.”

It’s Jean who pulls back, enough to stare incredulously at Eren, who looks the same as he always does. “You do?”

Now Eren smiles, and Jean’s even more confused. “I do. You’re much to bitchy when you’re sick.”

“Then why are you here?” Jean asks, wondering if Eren can hear his heart pounding in his chest.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Eren answers, ironically. “You want me here. Though I’m not sure why, so you tell me.”

“I…” Jean starts, and Eren looks at him expectantly. There’s nothing pointed or knowing in his stare, and now Jean feels bad for lying. He needs to tell the truth now, as humiliating as it is. “I just want to be close to you.”

He lowers his eyes in shame, so Eren’s responding squeeze around his waist surprises him. “That’s it? You don’t have to lie to be like this with me, Jean. I don’t mind at all.”

Jean sucks his lips into his mouth as he mulls over his options. He could leave things as they are and just enjoy the warmth and comfort of Eren’s embrace, or he can go for it. Before he can make up his mind, his mouth is already running. “Not close enough.”

“No?” Eren looks confused, as he should since they can’t get much closer than they are already. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Of course, he doesn’t. “Never mind,” Jean mutters.

“No,” Eren says again, this time with certainty, and Jean recognizes that determination in Eren’s eyes. “Tell me what you mean. Or show me. Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”

“Show you…” Jean repeats, melting at the way Eren blinks innocently at him, his lips slightly parted and inviting. “Okay.”

With courage he didn’t know he had, Jean closes the minimal distance between them and presses their lips together, sliding his arms up around Eren’s neck on impulse. To his surprise, Eren kisses back instantly, with the force of an army as he tightens his embrace, and Jean’s so relieved that he wants to cry.

He has so many questions, but he’s not about to stop and ask them. Eren’s mouth is hot against his and it’s Eren who deepens the kiss, licking between Jean’s lips until they open and Jean loses his mind a little. He registers the soft mattress against his back as Eren’s body weighs him down, stretching out on top of him as his big hands start to run all over his chest.

Jean’s brain catches up with him and he can’t believe what’s happening right now. He arches as Eren rocks against him, grinding something hard into his hip and Jean follows so fast that he can almost feel the blood draining from his head as it relocates south. He moans into Eren’s mouth at the friction and one of Eren’s hands lower to Jean’s waist, dipping under the elastic band of his boxers.

Then Jean must harshly break their kiss to throw his head back, gasping for air in addition to reacting to Eren’s fingers wrapping around his cock. He expects everything to stop now that they’re not kissing anymore, but Eren’s mouth just drops to Jean’s neck and now Jean’s leaning back to give him more access.

“Eren,” he says, not sure whether he’s questioning or consenting or just saying the other man’s name because it feels good.

“So long,” Eren hisses against his skin, and Jean makes a confused noise. “I thought you were never going to notice me.”

Jean pauses at that, his heart aching as he replays the past two years in his head. “You liked me? This whole time?”

Eren’s laugh shakes both of their bodies, and he’s grinning when Jean drags his eyes open to look at him. “Everyone said I was being incredibly obvious, but you still didn’t seem to be interested, so I was about to give up.”

“I…” Jean can’t talk around his heart in his throat, nor does he know what he would say if he could, so he just pulls Eren back into his mouth and tries to explain it to him that way. Eren squeezes his cock in response and swallows Jean’s moan as Jean remembers that he also has hands and awkwardly shoves one of them into Eren’s track pants.

Eren’s groan tickles his tongue and Jean loves the way it feels, both in his mouth and in his hand as Eren pushes through his fingers and Jean thinks about feeling that elsewhere on his body. His blood runs hot and cold at the same time, making him feel like he is sick or at least dizzy as he considers letting someone inside him for the first time. Thinking about Eren like that before, Jean was the one on top, but now that it’s happening for real; Jean wants it the other way.

He wraps his legs around Eren’s and Eren’s next noise has a definition, his lips falling from Jean’s mouth and dragging up his jaw to his ear. “Are you sure?”

Jean nods. “Unless you don’t want to–”

“Shut up, of course, I want to,” Eren cuts him off, whining a little as he pulls out of Jean’s grasp and rolls across the bed to grab his overnight bag. “I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

“I completely underestimated you,” Jean says the second he realizes it, shaking his head at the incredulity of it all. “Eren, I thought you were a virgin.”

Eren laughs so hard that he loses his balance, banging his head on Jean’s shoulder but he doesn’t stop, not even when he rolls back on top of Jean, settling more purposefully between his legs as he gently tugs down Jean’s boxers. “You’re cute.”

Then Eren’s touching him there and there’s nothing innocent about it, pulling such a loud moan from Jean’s lungs that Eren fuses their mouths again to muffle it. He’s stroking Jean’s cock while stretching him and the combination has Jean arching, falling apart underneath Eren and he has to grab Eren’s wrist to stop touching him before it ends entirely too soon.

“Next time,” Eren whispers, and Jean’s already nodding before he finishes, “I want us to be somewhere where I can hear you scream.”

“I have a key to Levi’s apartment,” Jean gasps out. “He’s rarely there, and never during the day. We could go to lunch.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Eren hisses, twisting his long fingers as he slips in a third and Jean feels him so deep that his hips push back on impulse. “You are hot. I want you so bad.”

“Take me,” Jean replies automatically, and it may just be the filthiest thing he’s ever said in his life, made even worse by the way his thighs are spread and body rolls wholly by Eren’s command. He has to be a sight right now, his hair mused all over his pillow with his eyes barely open, and Eren looks at him like he’s something ephemeral.

Jean bites his lip as he hears Eren roll on a condom and watches his face as he uses more lube on himself. Then they’re nose to nose, Eren slowly pushing Jean’s knees to his chest, and dry fingers gently push Jean’s hair out of his face. “Relax, okay?”

“Okay,” Jean breathes, doing his best to calm his pounding heart as he feels Eren start to push in. The initial penetration leaves him gasping, but then Eren’s filling him and all Jean wants is for him to move. He pauses for entirely too long once he’s in, leading Jean to claw at his back desperately for more.

“Fuck, Jean,” Eren groans, and Jean’s body reacts by snapping his hips upward, pulling an even deeper noise from Eren’s throat as he gives Jean a small thrust. Even the small amount of pressure is enough to have Jean arching, swallowing back his moans and pushing back as much as he can until Eren’s rocking into him faster, harder, deeper.

“Eren,” Jean gasps, unable to do anything but squeeze Eren’s shoulder blades as Eren moves in and out of him. “It’s good.”

Eren just moans, burying his face into Jean’s collarbone to keep his noises from being heard, and Jean thinks it’s more difficult for Eren to be quiet than Jean himself. Kissing him seems like the best way to shut them both up, except that Eren growls and fucks him harder the second Jean fists his hair to bring him back up to his mouth. It’s breathy and sloppy but they manage, at least until Eren reaches down to pull off Jean, who throws his head back and shoves his arm over his mouth as he comes hard over Eren’s fingers onto his stomach.

His bed starts to shake from the force of Eren’s thrusts until there’s a soft moan of Jean’s first name and Eren falls still. Jean can feel Eren’s cock twitch inside him and it’s so surreal, his arms wrapping around Eren to hold him close as they both tremble, their heartbeats racing with each desperate gasp for air.

“Wow,” Jean says, and Eren looks smug as he leans up on his elbows. “I have been missing out.”

He winces a little as Eren pulls out, but then a strong hand is rubbing his strained thighs as he stretches out his legs. “You may be sore,” he says apologetically. “I meant to do it slowly, but well, it didn’t happen that way.”

“I liked it,” Jean tells him, his face heating up at the admission, but Eren just smiles as he curls up to Jean’s side and flings an arm across his still heaving chest. “I have all of tomorrow to recover, anyway.”

“If I let you recover,” Eren mutters, and Jean laughs as he leans over for a kiss.

* * *

“Jean, my office.”

Jean swallows hard as he puts his lunch on his desk and steps through the door to his supervisor’s office. He tries not to laugh at the ‘SHORT IS BEAUTIFUL’ sign, which Sasha and Connie had given to him as a joke, was still stuck on his bulletin board, now with hot pink cut-out hearts on it, but he’s fairly certain he fails.

“Were you sick yesterday?” Levi asks.

“Yes,” Jean answers. “I couldn’t get out of bed.”

That’s true, he thinks with a smirk, but Levi narrows his eyes. “Just because I don’t care doesn’t mean that I’m stupid. Erwin told me that Eren was out, too, and everyone knows you two are fucking.”

“Actually–” Jean starts, but Levi halts him with a hand.

“I hate taking my own calls, Jean, that’s why you work here.” Levi messes with his tie as he stares at his desk. “I didn’t say this to you, but just do it here like everyone else, okay?”

Jean raises his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“I said nothing.” Levi sits back in his chair and flips through his papers. “Please arrange my meetings for today since I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Shall I arrange for lunch with Erwin too?” Jean can’t help but ask.

Levi’s glare has him stepping out of the office. He puts his lunch in the fridge, fist-bumps with Sasha and Connie, and returns to his desk. It only takes ten minutes to put Levi’s business in order, then he works, drinking bitter coffee and scrolling through Tumblr until the phone rings. “Marketing department, Levi Ackerman’s office,” he answers, using his professional phone voice.

“Did you get in trouble?” Eren asks, and Jean relaxes.

“Not really,” Jean says, cradling the phone on his shoulder so he can use both hands to type his reblog tags. “He just said I should screw around here like everyone else.”

Eren laughs. “Levi practically threw me a party this morning. We have donuts if you want to swing by.”

“I probably shouldn’t,” Jean says apologetically. “Levi doesn’t like to take his own calls.”

“I don’t blame him,” Eren replies. “You have a nice phone voice.”

“Do I?” Jean asks, smirking as he looks around him to see no one in listening distance. “Are you thinking about me using this voice when you’re inside me?”

Eren makes an unattractive squawking noise. “Jesus, Jean.”

“Or maybe we can just do it like this– how many people can see under your desk?” Jean’s speaking more quietly now, hissing into the mouthpiece.

“Oh my god, stop it,” Eren says. “My face is bright red.”

“Cute,” Jean replies. “Since I’m a good employee who listens to his supervisor, come to his office at two, okay?”

“What? Why?” Eren still sounds flustered.

Jean grins. “I scheduled his meetings all back to back this afternoon, so we can use his office.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Are you coming or not?”

“Two? I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this new SNK fic for the Erejean fans out there, I thought we were deprived of smut so I made some <3
> 
> I hope I haven’t spelled anything wrong and it all makes sense. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos thank you x
> 
> —Purple Tears x


End file.
